My Drug
by Renthead015
Summary: What happens when you're in love with someone who's in a committed relationship? Have an affair. But things can get complicated...


**A/N: It's been a while but here's a little one-shot for all you Jori lovers out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters. This story is rated **_**M**_** for language and sexual situations. Reader discretion is advised. ;)**

The damp sheets of the bed clung to her like a second skin as Tori rolled over. She felt the bed shift under the weight of the other occupant as she left the bed. The soggy sheets felt uncomfortable against her sweaty skin, but she refused to make herself vulnerable as Jade began to redress herself across the room. Tori watched her dress in silence noting that Jade had not glanced in her direction even once.

Jade made her way back to her previous spot on the bed as she pulled on her knee-high boots. Tori waited a few seconds before finally breaking the silence.

"This is the last time I'm doing this Jade."

"That's what you said last time."

"I'm serious. I'm not going to be your booty call or your plaything…or whatever." Tori turned to face Jade's back. "I can't keep sneaking around with you while you're in a relationship. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me."

Jade just stared at the wall as Tori spoke so she gave up and turned back over.

"This is the last time Jade. I mean it."

Tori felt Jade get up. "Nice chat but I've got to go." Jade made her way around the bed and walked out of Tori's bedroom without so much as a goodbye left in her wake.

* * *

The deli down the street from Tori's apartment was always crowded on Saturdays but it never stopped her from meeting up with Andre and any other friends that decided to join them. She had been in line for ten minutes before Andre showed up next to her.

"You're two minutes late," she said with a smile.

"Oh didn't you hear, the talent never has to show up on time."

Tori laughed. Andre had been signed to a label right out of high school and was quickly on his way to becoming a big name in the music business. Soon enough they would have to dodge paparazzi in order to have their weekly lunches together in peace.

After finally making it to the front of the line and getting their sandwiches Andre and Tori found a table outside to sit at. As soon as Tori asked Andre about his week he went off into his own world discussing all the stress he had gone through all week. It seemed like the life of a singer/songwriter was never easy.

Tori could relate if she was at the same level as Andre, but she had yet to be signed. She currently worked as a part-time waitress at a restaurant that featured cabaret performances every weekend. That is when she found the opportunity to perform. She also auditioned for small acting jobs while she waited for her music career to finally take-off. Of course it felt like that would never happen.

It had been three years since the gang had graduated from Hollywood Arts. While they were all really talented it was still a struggle for them to succeed in their aspirations. Andre's singing career had barely taken off while Tori still lacked a record deal. Cat currently worked as a make-up artist after a long run as a children's party entertainer. Robbie started out helping Cat with her party entertainment by dressing up as a clown and getting beat up by ten year olds; now he went around doing stand-up comedy shows all around the country.

That just left Beck and Jade. They had stayed together through their senior year and were currently going strong. Beck had had no problem finding acting gigs right out of high school, but mostly played very minor roles. Jade had went down the path of script writing but had yet to have anything turned into a film. She had also auditioned for many roles and had even been cast in a few films and TV shows, usually as an extra.

Yes Beck and Jade had stayed together since high school but that didn't stop Tori from wanting her. Tori had had a crush on Jade while they attended Hollywood Arts but had never thought to act on it. It wasn't until they became more like friends that she began to really _fall_ for Jade. As much as she wanted to be with her, Tori would never get in between Beck and Jade. As far as Tori knew Jade wasn't even into girls.

Tori had been okay with seeing Beck and Jade together whenever they ran into each other after high school. They had the same friendly dynamic and nothing had changed in the way she acted toward Jade. That's why Beck had no problem inviting her to his 20th birthday party a year ago. That's why she didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. That's why she had went ahead and had as many drinks as she pleased that night. That's why when she found Jade crying in the bedroom she didn't think twice before going in to console her.

***Flashback***

_"Jade? What's wrong?" Tori asked as she shut the bedroom door behind her._

_"It's nothing. I'm fine. Get back to the party Vega."_

_Of course Jade would throw up walls to keep Tori out. She hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone. Tori wasn't going to let her get off that easily._

_"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. I can help you."_

_Jade scoffed, "Yeah, I doubt it."_

_"Just tell me what's wrong Jade. We'll figure something out."_

_Jade looked at Tori for a long time before finally answering. "I didn't want to ruin his birthday…but I found something…a text on Beck's phone. It was some skank asking to meet up with him. It explained in detail all the things she wanted to do to him." A sob escaped as she took a pause._

_"Jade, Beck would have probably just ignored the text. You know he loves you."_

_"Yeah that's what I thought, but I noticed that he has texted back and forth with this skank before. Sex wasn't brought up in any of the other texts but he had told her about our relationship. Personal things, like what we fight about and stuff." She paused to let Tori take that information in. "I just…I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid he might have an affair with this girl. But then if I'm wrong and I confront him I look like the bad guy and I'll lose him anyway."_

_Tori watched as the girl broke down into sobs. She sat down next to Jade on the bed as her alcohol-filled mind swarmed with this information._

_"Look, I know Beck is really a nice guy. You two have been in love since high school so I know he values your relationship. If he wanted to end it he would have told you; and he's not the type of guy to have an affair."_

_"How can you know for sure?"_

_Tori thought for a few seconds before answering, "I guess I can't speak for Beck because I'm not his brain or his heart. I can speak truthfully, however, when I say that you are the most gorgeous girl I know and while you may scare people at times, it's part of what makes you unique. You are one of a kind because you don't care about what everyone else thinks. You live for yourself, not anyone else and I admire that about you. I wish I had half the confidence you had but I don't. Sometimes I wish I could tell you how much I love you for who you are, then I remember that you have someone to do that everyday. And if he doesn't tell you how beautiful you are or how much he loves you everyday, then you _do _have a problem. But the problem isn't you, it's him."_

_Jade looked at Tori as if she were stunned and Tori tried to recall everything she had just said. Jade interrupted her mental rewind then._

_"Y-you love me?"_

_"What?" Tori asked confused._

_"That's what you said. You said you love me."_

_Now Tori was nervous. "No I didn't." Had she? Had Tori actually told Jade how she felt about her?_

_"Yes you did," Jade scooted closer to Tori. "Tori?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Do I make you nervous?" Jade said with a smirk as she brought her face a breath away from Tori's._

_"S-sometimes."_

_"Good." _

_Jade crashed her lips onto Tori's…_

***End Flashback***

"Tori?"

Andre's voice immediately ended Tori's flashback to the previous year. That had been the first time Tori had slept with Jade. The first of many. She couldn't get enough of Jade and apparently Jade couldn't get enough of her…or at least her body. That first time they had blamed it on the alcohol they had consumed but they couldn't deny their attraction after the second time it happened at the end of that same week.

"Earth to Tori. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, of course," Tori said with false enthusiasm.

"Sure you did. What's going on with you Tori? You've been acting…weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been kind of moody lately. Sometimes you look sad or tired, and it looks like your miserable. And it's not just me that has noticed; Beck, Cat, and Robbie all say the same thing."

"It's _great_ to know you guys are talking about me behind my back."

"Come on Tor, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just…not where I'd like to be in life."

"So this is about your career then."

"Kind of…no…not really." Tori rolled her eyes, "Ugh! I want to tell you Andre, but I can't. It's just…really complicated."

"Complicated? Like relationship problems?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Lady troubles? Come on, you know you can trust me. Just tell me what's going on." Andre leaned back in his chair, "Doctor Andre is here to help."

Tori thought for a moment. She and Jade had been sleeping together for about a year. Since Jade was still with Beck, Tori had agreed to be discreet. Jade asked her not to tell anyone, including Andre even though he was Tori's best friend. Tori was a woman of her word and would never break that promise, but she could probably tell him half-truths…

"I'm in love with this girl." _Shit._ That was a really good way to start off.

Andre leaned forward in his chair more interested in the story now, "Go on."

"Well I've been in love with her for a while but she's in a relationship currently."

"Well that sucks. Does she love this other woman?"

"I think she does. She's been with _him_ for a really long time. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married."

"That's too bad. Why can't you just move on? She's obviously taken."

Now came the hard part, confessing your sins. It seemed Doctor Andre was more like Reverend Andre now.

"We have…we sort of…we've been sleeping together. For a while now." There was no way she was going to tell him how long. His jaw had already went slack.

"Let me get this straight: you've been having an affair with a woman whose in a relationship with a man that she might marry some day?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

Andre nodded silently for about five seconds before snapping. "What the hell are you thinking Tori. You can't sleep with a man's girl. I mean just put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel about something like that?"

"I'd feel horrible. I _do_ feel horrible. I told her last night was the las-"

"Last night?!"

"Yes, but I said it was the last time. The problem is I feel so empty without her. I told you I love her."

"And does she love you?"

"I…"

"Obviously not…or at least not enough if she is still seeing this _boyfriend. _Come on Tori! Be smart about this. She's using you. She obviously has commitment issues and she's just dragging you through the mud. You haven't dated anyone in _2 years_, and now I know why."

"We've only been sleeping together for a year."

"A year?! A year Tori?! How?… You know what?" Andre got up and grabbed his jacket as he prepared to leave. "You need to figure your shit out. Ending this _thing_ is the best decision you've made. No matter how much you love this girl, you cannot see her again."

Tori got up to leave but Andre stopped her. "No. You stay and have another coffee. Sort your shit out Tori. I hate seeing you like this and I don't want you getting hurt. Right now all you're doing is hurting yourself and some man you don't even know, while this girl is just stringing you both along. It's not healthy and it's depressing you. I can tell." He started to leave but turned back and said, "You're a smart, strong, beautiful woman; don't submit yourself to that kind of torture." Then he was gone.

* * *

Tori lay in her bed thinking. She knew she was right to tell Jade that she wouldn't sleep with her anymore, but that didn't mean she felt relieved or empowered. Far from it. Her heart was breaking every time she thought about the fact that she would have to see Jade and know that she couldn't have her. Technically Tori _never_ had Jade, but during those few moments they would steal away from their normal lives Tori could pretend that she and Jade were together.

In her head they were a couple sharing a steamy night together. But it wasn't lovemaking. Even though Tori put her heart and soul into each time, Jade would never call it that. All they did was fuck. That's it. And once the fucking was done Jade never stayed. She would always get up and go. Back to reality. Back to _him_.

Tori had attempted to get Jade to stay a few times but she would always come up with some excuse. Eventually Tori gave up. She was in love with Jade and she couldn't help that, but she wouldn't lie to herself and believe that Jade felt the same way. Jade was definitely attracted to Tori, but that was where her feelings seemed to stop. Tori knew that Jade was using her purely for pleasure and she let her because she loved her so much.

Now however, it was over. That's what Tori had told her and that's the way she was going to keep it. She knew it would be hard to move on because she was in love with Jade. How can you walk away from someone you're in love? Jade was willing to give Tori her body just as much as Tori was willing to give her body to Jade. But that was it. Jade wouldn't give her more than her body. They didn't even talk as much as they used to before they started this affair.

They had actually been friends, but now they only hung out when Beck, Cat, or someone else was around. They had gone back to that frenemy dynamic where Jade would playfully insult her whenever she got the chance. Tori was so confused as to why sleeping together would distance them rather than make them closer, but that was Jade for you. Jade was like a vault made of steel when it came to her feelings and thoughts, few people actually had the combination. Even though Tori knew every inch of Jade's body as much as her own, she wasn't granted access to that vault. Not anymore at least.

Tori was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly by a text from Cat:

**I'm outside you're building. Let me up.**

Tori got up from her bed and buzzed Cat in. She attempted to tidy up a little bit before she heard Cat knocking outside her door. Tori opened the door and let her in.

Cat shut the door behind herself and grabbed Tori. Tori allowed Cat to lead her to the couch, not really knowing what was going on. Cat didn't even greet her before she grabbed her and pulled her into a seat in the living room.

"Cat, what's got you so…anxious?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not anxious."

"I just mean you seem really…excited or something."

Cat ignored her observations, "I spoke to Andre."

Tori had a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed. "What did you guys talk about?"

"You mostly."

"All good I hope."

"He told me about your affair."

"Well, I guess there's no beating around the bush."

"What bush?" Cat asked confused.

Tori rolled her eyes, "It's just an expression. You know what, never mind."

"O…kay. Anyway, Andre told me you've been sleeping with a woman for over a year even thought she's in a relationship. Why would you do that Tori?"

"Cat it's not that simple. I've been in love with her for a really long time and I thought she felt the same way. It doesn't matter anyway because I told her we were done."

"So you're never going to see her again?"

"Well, no. We're still friends."

"But what if you sleep with her again even though you said you wouldn't. What if you ruin her relationship over something that doesn't even matter?"

"Cat, it's no that big of a deal."

"Of course it is! Imagine if it were me and Robbie. If you found out Robbie had been cheating on me for a year you'd want to kill him right?"

"Most definitely," I said angrily. I don't know why but I was extremely protective of Cat, as was everyone else in our little group. It gave me such a primal feeling to hear her hypothetical story.

"Well what if he told that person it wouldn't happen again."

"That's great."

"But what if he stayed friends with her. Would you trust him not to sleep with her again."

"Well…"

"Come on Tori, you know you wouldn't trust him at all."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

"I've known this girl for a really long time so I can't just say goodbye to her forever. I can stop sleeping with her but seeing her is inevitable."

"Do I know this person?"

Tori felt a moment of panic before she realized there was no way Cat knew who it was. "I can't say."

Cat sighed. "I think you should really consider giving yourself time away from this person."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"You need to give you're heart to someone who deserves it. You're a beautiful person Tori, don't be tainted by someone who takes your heart but won't give you theirs."

People always underestimated Cat which is why Tori was so surprised by the knowledge coming out of her mouth. Cat was a philosopher in a way; the things she said didn't alway make sense but she usually gave the best advice. Who knew?

"Listen," Cat started, "I have to get back to Robbie. He's got a gig tonight and he wants to test out some jokes on me."

"Okay." Tori got up to walk Cat to her door. Cat turned around to give Tori a hug.

"You're a good person Tori," Cat said into Tori's hair. "Remember that."

"Thanks Cat." They parted and Cat turned to leave but stopped short as her phone chirped. It was her text alert tone. She quickly looked at her phone then gasped in shock. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Tori asked in concern. "What? What? What's going on?"

"Jade just texted me."

Tori's heart dropped at this news. Was Jade confessing to Cat? Had Cat told Jade about Tori's dilemma? What was going on?

"What does it say?"

Cat turned to look at Tori with a huge smile plastered on her face. Tori felt dread seep into her being as Cat answered.

"Beck just proposed!"

* * *

Of course Tori had been invited to Beck and Jade's engagement dinner party. She was part of their main group of friends after all. It had been two weeks since Cat had broken the news to Tori. Two weeks since Tori had felt the rest of her heart shatter into a million little pieces. Two weeks since Jade had warmed the other side of Tori Vega's bed.

Tori hadn't seen Beck or Jade in that entire two weeks. She had sent a congratulatory text to each of them at the news. Then she turned off her phone and let sorrow and pain consume her. She almost never left her apartment except for work. When her Saturday lunch with Andre rolled around she claimed to be too sick to leave the house. She hadn't really seen any of her friends in the past two weeks.

Now here they were. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and even Trina was there celebrating the engagement of the happy couple…who were currently sitting right across from Tori at the crowded dinner table. Everyone was talking excitedly and every once in awhile they raised their glasses in toast. Tori obliged for appearance sake, but inside her stomach was doing flips and she felt nauseous at the sight before her. She plastered a smile on for the sake of her friends but she didn't feel the happiness everyone else was radiating.

She risked a glance at Jade who was currently smiling at Beck because of something he had said. Asshole. Tori blinked twice at her own thoughts. Of course it wasn't Beck's fault. He didn't even know how Tori felt about Jade. He didn't know that Tori knew every part of Jade so intimately that she could probably create a map of Jade West if anyone needed to know the ins and outs.

Tori tried to pay attention as each person relayed a memory and everyone laughed. Jokes and stories were being told but she couldn't focus on any of it. She looked back at Jade again and was surprised to see the girl in question looking back at her. It was almost as if everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was only the two of them in that moment.

Tori could see the hunger in her eyes from across the table. Jade's salmon lay untouched in front of her. Tori lingered for only a moment before shifting her eyes to Beck. He was oblivious. Jade was currently undressing Tori with her eyes and Beck sat next to her without a clue as he carried on the conversation he was having with Andre who was sitting right next to Tori.

She brought her eyes back to Jade who was now holding a piece of salmon on the end of her fork. Tori couldn't tear her eyes away as Jade slowly brought the fork to her mouth but stopped abruptly before pushing it past her lips. Suddenly her tongue flicked out to taste the salmon, then what started out as a flick of the tongue turned into a full on lick as Jade laved the entire piece.

Tori shivered and felt a pooling sensation in her lower abdomen. She quickly jerked her eyes away from Jade and her salacious mouth at the mention of her name. She looked around for the source and found Cat staring at her. She hadn't been paying attention to any conversation going on at the table and suddenly every eye was on her expecting some sort of response.

"I-I'm sorry," Tori cleared her throat. "What?"

"I said," Cat started, "You should have ordered the salmon instead of the steak."

Tori felt a blush creep up her neck. "What? Why?"

"It's delicious. Plus you don't look like you're enjoying your steak, you've barely touched it."

That's because Tori didn't want to touch her steak, she wanted to touch the girl sitting across from her. More than that she wanted to force her onto the table so they could achieve the maximum pleasure right now. Even more than that however, Tori wanted to make Jade see what she did to her with just one look every single time. It hurt, it did, but Tori knew there was no getting through to the black haired beauty as long as she believed herself in love with the man she now called her fiancé.

"I'm not really that hungry," Tori thought for a moment before continuing. "Actually I think I might be coming down with something. I'd better go."

"It's not the food that made you sick is it?" Beck asked with concern that broke Tori's heart even more. If he only knew…

"No, I was feeling a little bit off before I got here," technically she wasn't lying. Tori almost didn't even show up to the dinner. "I probably just need to lie down."

"Well why don't I give you a ride home?" Andre asked. "You probably shouldn't be driving if you're sick."

"No that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yes, thanks for the offer though." Tori got up from her seat and began to walk away from the table. She had a sudden thought before she turned and said, "Again, congratulations you guys. I'm really happy for you." Tori mustered up as much cheeriness as she could to give a smile that didn't look as forced. She hoped it was successful.

Beck and Jade muttered their 'thanks' before Tori turned to go. She waited until she pulled her car out of the parking lot and onto the road before she finally let herself break down.

She cried during the entire ride home and even more when she was finally in her apartment. It felt like she had been crying for days but when she finally got up to shower the clock showed that it had been two hours since she left the engagement party. Tori decided to order some take-out when she heard a knock on her apartment door. It would figure, she hadn't expected any of her friends to come by, but of course they would decide to come check up on her.

Tori opened the door prepared to tell Andre or Cat that they didn't need to worry because she was feeling better. But it wasn't Andre at the door. Nor Cat. Jade West was leaning against the door jamb in front of her with that sexy smirk on her face.

"Jade," Tori started once she was over her shock. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd check on my dear old friend Tori," she said in the tone of voice she constantly used to mock Tori.

Tori ignored Jade's mocking and sighed, "Jade please don't do this."

Jade quirked an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"This. This whole thing you do. You're _engaged_ Jade. You shouldn't be here right now."

"So you're saying I shouldn't be checking on you right now," Jade deadpanned.

"No. We both know that that's not what you're here for, and what you _are_ here for I won't give you."

"What the hell Tori? My relationship has never stopped us before."

"It's different now."

"Different how?"

"You're going to marry him. You're _getting married_ Jade; that changes everything."

Jade stayed silent as she looked at Tori as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Look," Tori went on, "I'm not going to do this to Beck. Not anymore. He's my friend, and a really good one at that. As for you…."

"What? As for me what? You're just going to leave me behind."

"Jade, you have Beck. And you love him. I know you do. Why else would you have accepted his proposal. The only reason I kept doing this with you was because I always held onto the hope that one day I would be in Beck's shoes."

"Well obviously you couldn't fill Beck's shoes."

Tori winced, "I guess not. In my heart I knew that. This whole time I knew that. Maybe not in the very beginning, but I caught on pretty quickly."

Jade moved closer to Tori. "Look Tori, I really _did_ come to check on you. I was obviously the only one who didn't believe you're bullshit story about being sick. I just…I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to have to hear it from Cat or Andre, or anyone else besides me.

"And I know this sucks because with the way I've been acting this past year you wouldn't expect me to be engaged. First, I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. Then, I cheat on him. Of course the fact that he wasn't cheating on me but I kept our affair going makes me seem like the bad guy."

"You can start your engagement with a clean slate you know. It's the next step in your relationship so it's like a new beginning. Everything that's happened before doesn't have to matter as long as you move forward."

Jade took another step towards Tori so that they were so close they could reach out and touch each other. She said, "But what's the fun in that." Jade grabbed the front of Tori's shirt and brought their lips together in one swift movement.

Tori was surprised at the contact at first, but she soon melted into the kiss. Jade moved her mouth over Tori's and swiped her tongue along Tori's lips. Tori opened her mouth to Jade allowing her tongue to delve into Tori's mouth. Tori moaned into the kiss and started to run her fingers through Jade's hair. Jade brought her hands down to Tori's derrière, pulling Tori closer into her body.

After a few seconds Jade lifted one hand off and brought it up to Tori's cheek. She pushed a lock of hair behind Tori's ear. Tori felt a strange tug on her hair as Jade brought her hand back to Tori's cheek. Tori opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to the gleaming object on Jade's finger.

Tori pulled away from Jade and held her hands out to keep distance between them. She took a moment to catch her breath but before she could speak, Jade's voice cut through the panting.

"What the hell Tori?"

"We can't do this Jade." Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and flashed her hand in front of her face. "In case you forgot, you're _engaged_ now."

"Ugh! We've been over this Tori."

"Yeah, we have. But we don't seem to be on the same page."

"Come on Tori. We're just having fun. It's just fucking, it's not like we're in love or some shit."

"That's just it Jade! I love you! I _am_ in love with you!"

Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But y-"

"But I what Jade? Don't act like you don't know. Why else would I do this with you almost every night for a year behind one of my best friend's backs? Actually I've been doing it behind every one of my best friends' backs. They would all hate me if they knew what was going on but I didn't care. I was willing to risk it all because I'm a fucking idiot and I'm in fucking love with you."

"Tori I-"

"What? You didn't know. You haven't been playing with my emotions all this time for your own benefit. Everyone thought that you became less bitchy after high school, but I guess that side of you is only reserved for me now huh?"

"Look Tor-"

"No."

"Would you let me fucking talk? Just let me put my fucking two cents in for one fucking minute, alright?" Tori stayed silent. "Thank you." Jade took a breath before she continued. "Look I knew you loved me Tori because you told me that like a year ago. I figured once we had been doing this for a while you got over your little crush. This whole time I really thought you and I were in it for the same fucking thing. If I had known you still thought that we might end up together I would have stopped this shit a long time ago."

"So…you're saying…we're done? It's over?"

Jade thought for a second before answering, "No."

"No?"

"I like fucking you Tori as much as I know it would hurt Beck. There are things you do to me that he could never do and vice versa. The way I see it is every once in awhile I get this 'itch' that needs scratching, but it has to be scratched a certain way and only you know how to do it. I don't want to give that up. I mean, I'm not ready to give that up."

"Jade, you're getting _married_. That changes everything."

"I'm not getting married tomorrow."

"I can't keep doing this to Beck…or myself for that matter."

Jade stayed silent, keeping her eyes focused on Tori. Finally she spoke, "You know what? Fine. I'll leave if that's what you want, but don't come crawling to me about how much you _love_ me or how much you _need_ me or whatever."

"I'm sorry Jade."

Jade began to move toward the door ready to leave. When Tori stopped her, "Wait." Jade turned around to face Tori. "Before you go…one last kiss wouldn't hurt."

Jade gave a victorious smirk before sauntering over to Tori. Jade cupped Tori's face in her hands as she brought her lips onto to Tori's in a gentle kiss. Tori wanted to keep it gentle and cherish this moment forever. The first woman she had ever loved, and she was saying goodbye. Tears stung at the back of Tori's eyes. It was this emotion overwhelming her that caused her to deepen the kiss. Jade moaned allowing Tori to take advantage and taste the passion Jade was giving.

As Tori grabbed onto Jade's hips in an attempt to press them closer together, Jade began to back down the short hallway to Tori's bedroom. Jade turned them so that she could back Tori into the room. When the back's of her knees connected, Tori fell backwards onto the full size bed. Jade crawled over Tori as she began to play with the hem of her blouse. Tori could feel Jade's hands trailing up on her bare skin so she grabbed for her blouse and ripped it over her head, only breaking their kiss for a second to get it off. Jade mimicked Tori's actions with her own shirt, then grabbed for the tan girl's jeans.

Jade's lips trailed down Tori's jaw to her neck as her hands found the button on Tori's jeans. She pulled down the zipper as her mouth trailed lower stopping when her lips met the cloth of Tori's bra. Tori could feel Jade's gaze on her erect nipples before she felt Jade suck on one through the fabric of her bra. Tori threw her head back and let out a moan of pure ecstasy as Jade continued her actions. It didn't take long for Tori to lift her back off the bed and quickly unclasp her bra.

"Someone's pretty eager," Jade smirked.

"Just helping you out babe," Tori breathed.

Jade chuckled as she sucked Tori's now exposed nipple into her mouth. The vibrations caused even more pleasure and Tori gasped at the sensation. Jade continued her ministrations while letting her hands push Tori's jeans down her long legs. She let the rest of her body follow them down as she started to trail kisses down Tori's body. When she got to her navel, Jade looked down to find that Tori's panties were nonexistent. She looked up at Tori sharply as Tori kicked off the rest of her jeans.

"You're not wearing any underwear? I've been here this whole time and you've been going commando."

"Well you did get me a little hot and bothered at that dinner."

Jade gave an unintelligible response that sounded more like a growl and Tori giggled. Jade stopped her giggling when she let her finger trail along Tori's slit. Tori let out a gasp and Jade smiled, "Who's laughing now?" Jade traced a circle around Tori's center without touching it. She traced the outer lips as Tori panted in arousal.

When Tori couldn't take it anymore she breathed out, "Jade, please…."

Jade was more than happy to comply as she let her finger sink into Tori's folds. Tori jerked her hips in response as she let out a tiny shriek. Jade pumped her finger in and out of Tori as Tori panted in response. She decided to add another finger soon after and Tori moaned as she began to pump faster. In. Out. In. Out. Tori was close. Really close. That's when Jade lowered her head and sucked Tori's tiny nub into her mouth. Tori screamed out Jade's name as her release took hold of her. Jade lapped up her juices as Tori rode out her climax.

When she finally came down from her high. Jade crawled up next to her and turned her face to kiss her. Tori could taste her essence on Jade's tongue as she climbed over Jade's body and began to massage her breasts through the lacy black bra she wore. Tori brought her arms around to Jade's back in order to unclasp her bra. Jade laid back as Tori threw the bra to the floor and immediately buried her face into Jade's chest. Tori massaged one erect nipple while sucking on the other eliciting gasps and pleas from Jade. She repeated the same actions switching hands and breasts.

Jade grabbed Tori's hair and pulled her head up for another heat infused kiss. Tori let her hands trail down to Jade's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them in one flick of the wrist. Her hands were under Jade's lacy panties in seconds.

"Damn," Jade gasped, "you're really eager."

Tori sucked at Jade's neck as she pulled down her jeans. Jade helped her push them down and kick them off. Tori trailed kisses down Jade's stomach before stopping at Jade's lacy underwear. She looked up at Jade and their eyes met as Tori took the material between her teeth and began to pull them down her pale legs. Jade's breathing grew heavier as Tori brought the panties down to her ankles before pulling them the rest of the way with her hands.

With the panties discarded Tori kissed a trail up each of Jade's legs slowly. When she reached Jade's inner thighs she began biting at her skin and licking over the marks. She knew she was turning Jade on as she grew wetter by the second. It didn't take long for Jade to groan, "Stop being such a tease."

Tori laughed as she kissed her way to Jade's center. Before Jade could protest about anymore teasing Tori swiped her tongue up Jade's slit. Jade arched her back off the bed and moaned a drawn out, "Fuck." Tori let her tongue delve into Jade's folds, taking a swipe at Jade's clit every now and then. Jade's panting got heavier with each swipe, bite, or kiss. Soon enough Jade was screaming Tori's name in climax as she grabbed the back of Tori's head, pressing her face harder against her center. Tori lapped up as much of Jade's juices as she could, reveling in her taste.

Jade came down from her hight after a few minutes and Tori stretched out next to her on the bed. Kissing her once on the mouth before laying there listening to Jade catch her breath. Then it began to sink in.

Guilt.

Fear.

It always came after this amazing high. Reality always came crashing down around Tori. She told Jade they were done. She told her they couldn't do this anymore. She had stood her ground for all of 30 seconds before Jade convinced her otherwise. Jade had won. Again.

Tori pulled her bed sheet over her body and let the guilt take over. She felt the bed shift next to her as Jade got up. Tori watched out of her peripherals as Jade gathered all of her clothes from the floor and began to dress. She sat on her previously occupied spot on the bed to slip on her shoes.

Tori finally broke the silence, "This is the last time Jade."

Jade stilled her movements. Tori could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "That's what you said last time."

Jade had won.

"I mean it this time."

Jade got up and made her way toward the door, "You said that too."

With that she walked out of Tori's bedroom. Tori could hear her footfalls fade before she heard her front door open and close.

Tori couldn't win. She kept coming back every time.

Jade had won.

Again.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That's the longest one-shot I've ever done. It's also the only story that ever took me a over a month to finish. This idea actually came to me when I was in a very angsty mood because Valentine's day was around the corner and let's just say I have a horrible track record with it. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted' and I couldn't help but put my own Jori spin on it.**

**I went into this story knowing vaguely how I wanted it to begin and how I wanted it to end. The ending came out slightly different than what I'd originally planned but I like it better this way. And this is my first time doing smut in the Jori fandom. I've never done femslash smut before so I hope I did ok.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting my stories. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
